The Mind of a Prince
by E.D.F
Summary: ok, titlemay change. Story about Vegeta, I am atempting to explain his mind i guess.. in a way.. R&R please!!


Time Frame. Takes place at the end of the Frieza Saga, everyone was wished back and on Earth. May not be completely accurate with the shows, but should be relatively close. They were just wished back and still in the field, not back at Capsule Corp. ( I believe Goku was still fighting Frieza at this time) Any reviews would help! I appreciate all, even help with where i should go. I have a relative idea,but maybe your idea would be better..:P P.s. I know this chapter is short, I wanted to put it up and see how you all liked it. EDF 

Vegeta rested against a tree and watched angrily at the Nameks, and the half-saiyan child and the human woman. He found out he was wished back by using the dragon balls, and that Kakarot was still fighting Frieza. That low class baka was doing the job he was supposed to be doing. He wanted himself to avenge the death of his Father and for the majority of his race. What the hell did Kakarot know about Freiza, besides that he was evil and wanted to destroy the planet he was on. There were better reasons to kill the tyrant other then just trying to be a hero, and that idiot had no clue about that. Vegeta would go back to the battle if he could. First thing he would do is destroy Frieza, then rid himself of that pest Kakarot. Vegeta smiled to himself as he thought of the many ways to kill a low classed Saiyan.   
Meanwhile, Gohan was worried about his father. He was rambling on to Piccolo and Bulma about how much he wished his father was with him right now. All assured him that he was ok, that Goku would survive. Upon hearing this, Vegeta let out a loud laugh at the patheticness of how they sounded.   
" Vegeta," Gohan said. " What is so funny?"   
The look on Gohan's face was spectacular when he asked this. There was a mix between anger, worry, and the look a child makes when they are about to cry. Perhaps this little brat should be informed of the information Vegeta knew. After placing his well known smirk on, he enlightened the boy. " Your father is probably dead. And if he is not dead yet, he is laying down in his own pool of blood begging Frieza to kill him to end the pain!" Vegeta walked over to the young boy and laughed right in his face. The Blue Haired woman may have said something,but Vegeta was too thrilled at making Kakorot's son upset. " And once he is gone, I will take care of Frieza myslef, then nothing will stand in my way! I will destroy your puny, weak planet. That is, however,after I get my wish for immortality from the dragon balls." Gohan had a look of worry on his face. " Don't worry child, I wont kill you. You shall be my slave," Vegeta said as he poked Gohan rather hard on his forehead. " You like that idea?"   
" My daddy is ok! He is alive and I know of it!! He will come back.." Gohan shouted and was in tears as Piccolo stood in front of him.   
"This is pointless!" the Namek spoke. Vegeta just snickered some more as he plopped himself down on the ground. He felt like celebrating his victory already, so he used some grass to serve as confetti and flung it into the air. Of course, he made sure that some grass got on Gohan and in the Blue-haired Baka's hair, just to hear them complain some more. Vegeta laid back and looked up at the sky. He heard the mumbling of the others around him.   
A couple of hours passed, Vegeta was leaning against his tree again,and Bulma, who was the blue haired baka's name he found out, was talking of plans. " How about you all come to Capsule Corp? There is plenty of room for you all to stay."   
" We do not want to burden you with our many occupants--" A namek said. Vegeta could not see which has said it, since they were all green and blended in together like a bunch of Zebra.   
" Nonsense!" Bulma said. " And besides, where would you all stay? In a hotel? You don't think that people will question you when they see your antenna? or even your skin color? I can call my dad and have him bring over one of our big shuttles, there is plenty of room in it for you all, and even you Vegeta"   
Upon hearing his name he glanced over to the woman. " You know,you need to take a break and get a rest, besides you're kinda cute when you are not running your mouth off." She said cheerfully to the Saiyan.   
" Kinda...cute?"Vegeta softly repeated to himself. What the hell was she talking about? Let a long thinking about. Why would she think that a baka like herself would ever have a chance with a prince? She is so out of her mind that she must have lost all her marbles years ago. Vegeta did not really know what to make of the situation, but he decided that going to her crappy home would beat staying here. He decided to go with them. He could probably make Gohan cry more if he did go.   
It took a while for the huge flying machine to arrive,and it seemed to take the craft forever to land. Once it successfully landed after three attempt, out came a white haired old fart, who turned out to be Bulma's father. She explained the situation more to him, and they all entered the shuttle. The ship was quite big, and handled the large capacity nicely. Vegeta was happy about that,because he would have had a fit if he had to be squashed in between these Nameks for long. He walked around the ship, ignoring the chatter coming from all around him, and the evil stares from Piccolo. He plopped himself down in a chair that was going t be occupied by a Namek but chose to take his time to sit down only to find that the chair was not there anymore. Vegeta smirked and laughed as he watched the older Namek rub his sore butt.   
Bulma then reentered the room and announced that food and refreshments were available. Vegeta pushed himself through the crowd only to find crappy appetizers consisting of crackers, cheese, some vegetables, and green sauce like stuff. "woman!" Vegeta shouted. " You call this food? What is all this?"   
" Its snacks Vegeta!"she shouted back. " If you don't like them, then stop clogging up the line and sit back in the chair and continue to be your miserable self!"   
"Baka!" He shouted at her as he grabbed some of the stuff and retreated back to his chair. 


End file.
